pokemon special: personaje x lector(a)
by koto21
Summary: que tal se preguntaran porque borre la parte de la historia y le cambie el nombre o lo borre(en pocas palabras), fácil, ya no se me ocurrió nada y se me ocurrió hacer un personaje x lectora, tanto para mujeres como hombre, tanto del manga como el video juego y posiblemente el anime, claro solo serán muy poco caps, creo que solo 6, tres de mujeres y tres de hombres, hay con el paso
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

_Comencemos __con __oldrivalshiping (este es de mujer del video juego)_

Abres los ojos con dificultad gracias a que te despertó aquel sonido molesto de la alarma para cambiarse a la radio con la canción (tu canción favorita), te despiertas completamente, mira el reloj y ves que te falta como 10 minutos para que te encuentre con el profesor Oak para que te de tu primer pokemon, te levantas y vas rápido al armario por algo de ropa, te pones un short negro, una blusa caída (color que tú quieras) con el logo de una pokeball, unas botas negras y calcetas del mismo color, sales de tu cuarto tan rápido que olvidas cerrar la puerta de tu cuarto, bajas y ves a tu madre

-oh cariño- dijo ella al verte –mira la hora, si no vas ya no alcanzaras el pokemon que quieres-

-lo sé- le dijiste a tu madre

Te despides de ella y sales corriendo hacia el laboratorio ya que hay como cuatro casa para llegar al laboratorio, llegas y abres la puerta

-disculpen la tardanza- dijiste

Varios asistentes del laboratorio y una chica te miran raro y luego se ponen a trabajar, caminas ya algo tranquila, llegas y ves tres pokeball en la mesa, mira la que tú quieres

-hey- dijo alguien detrás de ti que hiso que te sobresaltaras

Volteas, vez a nada más que a tu rival y amigo de la infancia (nombre que quieras), cabello café con puntas, ojos verdes, camisa negra, un pantalón morado, zapatos negros.

-ah, solo eres tu- dijiste

-(tu nombre), mira las horas que llegas- dijo el –que no tienes la suficiente cabeza para que te acuerdes de algo tan importante como esto-

-ya cállate- le dijiste

-Pff tonta- dijo el

En eso entro el profesor Oak con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, camina rápido hacia donde tú y el (el nombres que le pusiste) están

-lo siento chicos por la demora- dijo el

Mirabas con ira a tu amigo quien solo desvió la mirada a otro lado con algo de rubor en su rostro

-bien chicos ya que el tiempo es oro les mostrare a los tres pokemon con los cuales deben iniciar su viaje- él se acerco a las pokeball y saco a uno tipo planta –el es Bulbasaur, el pokemon tipo planta- el Bulbasaur temblaba –y es de carácter tímido jeje- se acerco a la pokeball de en medio y saco uno tipo agua –este es squirtle el pokemon agua- el squirtle sonrió de una forma muy tierna –ahora sigue el ultimo pokemon- saco un tipo fuego –este es Charmander-

-oh que lindos- dijiste

-tonta- dijo tu amigo (ya ponle un nombre)

-bueno chicos cual eligen- dijo el profesor

Mirabas los tres pokémons, el Bulbasaur tenia la mirada baja, es como si el supiera que no lo elegirías aunque esa forma de Bulbasaur te llego al corazón

-elijo a Bulbasaur- lo cargas en tu brazos –me recuerda a alguien cuando era niño-

Tu rival (el maldito nombre que le pusiste) se acerca y ve detalladamente a los dos pokémons restarte

-me llevo el Charmander- dijo el

El Charmander le brillaba sus ojos, el squirtle bajo la cabeza, tu estas tan encariñada con el Bulbasaur que le decides ponerles un nombre (nombre que le pones)

-eres tan lindo- le dijiste a (el sobrenombre del Bulbasaur)

Tu amigo se enojo por lo que le dijiste a tu nuevo compañero

-que tal una pelea para ver quién es más fuertes de los pokémons- dijo el

-no lo sé- dijiste, lo miraste y recordaste todas aquella veces en la que el ganaba, mientras tú te le enojabas –claro-

Pusiste en el piso a tu Bulbasaur, el Charmander de (el nombre de tu rival) salto de la mesa y se puso en el suelo, paso la pelea, el te gano y tú estabas de rodillas agarrando tu nuevo amigo

-vez eres débil como cuando éramos niños- dijo el

-y tu un patan- dijiste

Gracias a la gentileza del profesor Oak curo a tu pokemon, saliste del laboratorio y vas por el camino a ciudad verde, cuando ibas a medio camino caíste en un agujero, caíste de sentón, salió un rattata tras otro hasta que te rodearon, sacaste a tu pokemon, todos los rattatas lo atacaron con placaje y látigo, lo metiste a su pokeball para que no le pasara más daño, cerraste los ojos esperando lo peor, pocos rattatas te atacaron pero lo suficiente para que quedaras incociente, escuchaste una voz, y sentiste que alguien te cargaba, se te hacia cálido, tan cálido y familiar

Abriste los ojos, estabas en una cama, parecía que estabas en el centro pokemon, miraste una cómoda donde estaban todas tus cosas

-al fin despiertas- dijo una voz

Miraste donde terminaba la cama, ahí estaba sentado (el nombre de tu rival), con las manos en la cabeza

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaste

-caíste un nido de rattatas, te atacaron a ti y a tu pokemon pensado que eran enemigos, te traje hasta aquí ya cuando mi Charmander, que decir cuando mi Charmeleon termino con los rattatas- contesto –eres una idiota-

-gracias- dijiste –por lo que hiciste por mí y por (el nombre de tu pokemon)-

-solo lo hice- dijo el

Se sentó mas cercas de ti, acerco su cara a la tuya, te sonrojaste pero viste que él no se sonrojo, su cara estaba tan seria tan perfecta que eso te atraía mas a él, junto tus labios con los del, tú querías que durara mas pero el destino era tan cruel, se separo de ti, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta

-cuando salgas de aquí espero que seas mas fuerte- dijo el –y ahité diré lo que me importa más-

El salió, te quedaste viendo por donde se fue, a la hora te levantaste y fuiste por tu compañero, el estaba tan feliz

-te prometo que seremos muy fuertes amigo- le dijiste a tu pokemon y al cielo esperando a que el te escuchara

**Espero que les guste este personaje x lector(a)**

**Dejen cual personaje quieren que haga y si es mayoría lo hago**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal chicos, ahora toca… bueno porque nadie vota, creo que será de esta región dos porque una por el rival y otra por el personaje que aparece en esta región (masculino) en fin ahora toca muajajaja…

Hoenn (basado un poco en el videojuego, en un fic y otras cosa, chicas otro para ustedes, suertudas jaja)

Ibas viendo el camino, tal vez porque era lo único entretenido, pasaba rápido pero aun así veías todo claro, tu vista era mejor que nadie, a tu lado un pequeño pokemon se te acerco era nada menos que un Poochyena, el te lamio la cara

-ya amigo-dijiste con una sonrisa

El pequeño Poochyena bajo la cabeza, volviste a mirar el camino, tu amigo se puso en tus piernas, antes tu hogar era trigal, una cuidad bella y enorme, donde había un centro comercial, no te agravan mucho los concursos pokemon como una batalla pero si los disfrutabas, en la tienda había muchas cosas que a ti te gustaban y cambiarse a un villa en otra región, que lo único genial sea un laboratorio donde te dan el pokemon inicial de esta región, tu madre iba manejando el camión de mudanza

-¿Qué te parece hija?- pregunto ella

-es bonito el paisaje- dijiste

-hija se que el cambio es algo imprevisto- dijo ella –pero lo teníamos que hacer, en especial por tu padre-

A tu padre lo habían elegido como un líder de gimnasio en esta región, era algo que había planeado y todo eso…

-vamos, una nueva vida (tu nombre)- dijo ella con una sonrisa -¿Qué dices?, por tu padre-

-yo… -como podrías decirle que querías estar en tu ciudad nuevamente legos de todo esto de Hoenn, pero ella se veía muy feliz por esto, tus palabras tal vez la lastimen –es bueno, creo-

-mira ya llegamos-dijo ella con una sonrisa

El camión frena, bajas y a tu lado baja tu amigo, viste que solo había como unas 5 casas y el laboratorio, enfrente tuya estaba tu nueva casa, de dos piso, pocas ventanas, posiblemente dos cuartos y el baño

-¿Qué te parece (tu nombre)?- pregunto tu madre

-nada mal- dijiste

-entra a ver- dijo ella –tu cuarto es el que esta a la derecha del baño-

-de acuerdo- dijiste

Entraste tu amigo entro contigo, tu padre te había llevado ese pokemon el día de tu cumpleaños para que te hiciera compañía hasta que pudieras tener tu pokemon inicial, pero ese pokemon se te encariño tanto que dejarlo ir iba a ser difícil

-vamos amigo- dijiste, subiste y vieron tu nueva casa –es algo genial, grande-

Viste tu nueva habitación, te fuiste hasta la ventana, toda la villa demasiada callada, pero hermosa, tu mirada se fue hasta un chico, test medio blanca, ojos verdes, pero en el era hermosa, una camisa negra con bordes naranjas, un pantalón negro que parecía estar encima de otro, tennis deportivos como lo es su camisa, unos guantes de naranja y verde, tenía una banda por su cabello blanco que se iba hacia a atrás, tenia tu edad o eso calculabas, lo mirabas tan detalladamente que no te diste cuentas que su amigo brinco sobre ti y te tiro

-hey (si le quieres poner un nombre aquí)- dijiste -¿Qué te pasa?-

Volviste rápido hacia la ventana, el ya no estaba, miraste desilusionada la ventana

-¡(tu nombre), baja rápido hay visitas!- grito tu madre

Bajaste sin decir nada, en las escaleras ibas pensando en ese chico, al parecer no solo el laboratorio seria lo genial en esta villa, bajaste y viste a una mujer, cabello negro laceado, un vestido de campo, unas sandalias blancas y a su lado había una niño o 9 años, menor que tu cabello negro, ojos verdes, tenía una camisa roja con el logo de una pokeball, un pantalón negro

-hola- les dijiste a las dos personas

-hola- dijo la señora con una sonrisa –mira pero que bella eres, apuesto que también eres lista-

-ma, deja de aladear- dijo el niño pequeño –ma, déjame ir a ver a mi onii-san pelear, consiguió un nuevo pokemon-

-ah hijos-dijo la señora –bien, ve pero llévate a nuestra vecina para que lo conozca-

-bien- dijo el niño –sígueme-

El niño salió de tu casa, tu lo seguiste y tu pokemon también, lo veían tan raro ya que el corría luego frenaba y te empujaba como para que corrieras

-y ¿Cómo conseguiste a tu pokemon?- pregunto el –por cierto soy Elías-

- soy (tu nombre)- dijiste –y mi padre me lo dio hace un año, me dijo que era una pista para nuestro nuevo hogar y apenas entendí-

-oh es hembra o macho- dijo el

-macho- dijiste

El se quedo viendo a tu amigo, tú amigo brinco encima del y empezó a jugar con él, el niño gritaba de alegría pero cualquiera podría pensar que era de miedo

-ya basta ustedes dos jeje- dijiste con alegría –vámonos…-

En eso una ráfaga de agua fue directo a tu pokemon ocasionando que saliera volado y se estrellara contra un árbol, el niño se acerco a ti

-(el nombre de tu pokemon)- dijiste preocupada

Ibas hacia el pero alguien agarro tu mano y te puso detrás de él, era ese chico que habías visto por la ventana, el tenia una mirada algo siniestra, te recordaba a tu padre

-manténgase detrás de mi- dijo el muy serio –un Poochyena salvaje es algo difícil para alguien que no tiene pokemon-

A su lado se puso un mudkip y un ralts, tu amigo se puso en posición de ataque

-baya- dijo el –es de un nivel alto-

Por lo que sabias era que tu amigo estaba al nivel 16, los pokémons del chico tenia tal vez el nivel 11 a 13, pero no bastaría para derrotar a tu amigo, tu pokemon estaba enojado y esperando a que le dieras una orden

-ataque bola sombra a ralts- susurraste, pero tu amigo tenía un gran odio y así entendía lo que le decías

Tu pokemon uso bola sombra en ralts, posiblemente apenas tenia confunción pero eso no afecta a tu (el sobrenombre de tu pokemon), el ralts callo, no se podría mover

-mudkip pistola de agua- dijo el chico

-placaje- dijiste en voz alta y el chico te vio

Tu amigo al parecer hiso un daño crítico a mudkip, el chico te miro y luego entendió

-es tuyo- señalo -¿Cómo lo entrenaste?-

-mi padre- dijiste

-oh- dijo el regreso a su pokemon lastimado a la pokeball –mudkip vamos-

El mudkip salto al su hombro, tu Poochyena se acerco a ti, él le gruñía al chico

-creo que es muy territorial- dijo el chico y te miro –eres linda-

Te sonrojaste, tal vez era la primera persona que te decía eso, tu pokemon le salto y antes de que lo atacara lo agarraste

-jeje- dijiste –pero que travieso (el sobrenombre de tu pokemon)

El niño miro con una sonrisa maligna a ustedes, el salió corriendo hacia la parte donde hay pokémons salvajes, el chico lo miro

-eli- dijo el –vuelve acá-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntaste rápidamente, posiblemente este sería el mejor momento

-mi nombre es Bruno-dijo él con una sonrisa

Estabas a punto de decir tu nombre cuando, puso un dedo en tu boca

-no me digas tu nombre, te diré bonita- guiño un ojo –será mejor para mi, ¿no lo crees bonita?-

El salió corriendo hacia el niño, "te diré bonita" por algún motivo esa respuesta de Bruno te puso muy roja

-hey auxilio- grito una voz demasiada grande

Fuiste a ver y te diste cuenta que tu viaje empezaba

_**Jeje gomene si me atraso con esto, en fin voy a celebrar mi 15 historia chicos, si les interesa entre a mi pagina, es posible que en mi firma (yuki-san) ponga algo importante en fin **_

_**También vote**_

_**Jotho silver o Hibiki**_

_**Unova blanco y negr matis, touya, n**_

_**Sinoh leo o el rival de esa región**_

_**Hombres**_

_**Unova blanco negro 1 o 2, las chicas**_

_**Hoenn esmeralda o zafiro y rubí (versión nueva), aurora**_

_**Kanto, leaf**_

_**Sinoh Platinum**_

_**Jotho Crystal**_

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Holaaa

Nadie que malos, en fin, si dijo mucho en fin jaja, bueno este es el capítulos tres, otro para mujeres y creo que si lo hare mas de mujeres que de hombres, aaachuuuu, oh si se escribió ja, en fin ahora es el turno de… de quien era… así es el turno de…

Unova

Pueblo terracota

Habías llegado al pueblo, diste un gran suspiro al poner un pie en el pueblo, tu primer pokemon fue un zorua, de la región era un Snivy, era algo terco pero te quería, tu zorua era travieso como tú, ya que a ti te gustaba hacer mucha bromas que a muchos no les agradaba, ah claro, también venias con dos pokémons que atrapaste, un Lillipup y un Patrat quienes estaba en mala condiciones

-vamos chicos tenemos que ir a descansar- dijiste

Caminaste hacia el centro pokemon, al entra viste muy pocas personas con sus pokémons, jugando con ellos, comiendo, etc... Llegaste al mostrado

-buenas tarde, este es el centro pokemon – dijo la enfermera joy -¿necesitas que curemos a tus pokémons?-

-si por favor- contestaste con una sonrisa

-bien, puedes dejarlos en el mostrador- dijo ella

Metiste a tu zorua a una pokeball, las pusiste con las demás, ella los puso en una maquina, en ella un brillo pasaba por las pokeball, paro la maquina, la enfermera se acerco a las pokeball, te las dio como si se fueran a romper

-aquí tienes- dijo ella

-oh enfermera joy- dijiste –esta noche puedo pasarla en el centro pokemon-

-claro- dijo ella –pero tienes que pagar por ello, dame tu nombre y apellidos y te aparto un cuarto-

-gracias- dijiste – me llamo (tu nombre apellidos)-

Ella tecleo, en eso entro audino, la tenia un sombrerito como el de la enfermera, la venia preocupada

-bien ya estas- dijo ella y vio a audino -¿Qué pasa?-

Ellos se fueron, agarraste tus pokeball, las pusiste en el cinturón que te gustaba lo cual combinaba con tu ropa, una blusa de tirantes negro, un shark de mezclilla, unas deportivas que más bien parecía botas negras, sacaste a zorua de su pokeball, el se puso en tu hombro

-bien vamos a ver a Oryza - le dijiste a tu acompañante quien puso una sonrisa

Caminabas, te gustaba el pueblo, era algo hermoso, tranquilo, eso te gustaba, cuando ibas a dar vuelta en la esquina, algo te atrajo la atención, era una multitud reunida, alcanzaste a divisar a Cheren, un gran amigo y rival de la infancia, te le acercaste

-hola Cheren- dijiste cortésmente

-hola- dijo él con una sonrisa -¿Qué haces?-

-buscando a Oryza- contestaste y viste a la gente –ne… ¿sabes porque hay tanta gente?-

-la verdad a eso vine- te contesto –vamos más adelante-

El agarro tu mano, se fueron para más adelante, vieron dos banderillas con un símbolo extraño en ellas que nunca habías visto o tu amigo, hay una fila de personas vestidas como si fueran caballeros medievales, delante de ellos, hay un hombre de extraño cabello verde. Su túnica también es curiosa y llamativa, incluso ridícula. Zorua te miro y le devolviste la mirada

—Me llamo Ghechis. Ghechis, del Equipo Plasma. —Su voz es grave y profunda, tanto que incluso hace que dé un respingo. Mira por encima a la gente reunida, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar para los demás. — Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon…

Siguió con su discurso, largo y dramático, cuando el acabo, varias personas dijieron que era un tontería, pero otras se quedaron mirando su pokeball, las que miraron sus pokeball liberaron a su pokémons y se fueron, por suerte tu y Cheren era algo más listos para dejarse engañar con eso

-esto es malo- dijo Cheren –iré al centro pokemon, vienes-

-no gracias- dijiste –quiero caminar algo-

-bien- el te miro –cuídate por favor ya te conozco, no duras un minuto para meterte en problemas-

-hey- te defendiste -¿sigues enojado por lo de tus lente de Harry Potter?, porque te hice un favor-

-no es eso, solo me preocupas- contesto y se fue

Zorua empezó a reír como siempre, tu también reíste, te gustaba reírte, era bueno para ti y tu pokemon, una voz melodiosa te hiso girar para ver a un chico alto, delgado, pálido, Cabello largo algo rebelde, un verde mate misterioso, al igual que sus ojos. Te quedaste viendo eso ojos y el dijo, no sabes cuánto te quedaste viendo hasta que estiro su mano, pensaste que te iba a tocar pero acaricio a tu zorua

-tu pokemon,- dijo el sin verte

El empezó a decir algo, no tomaste atención, lo veías de pies a cabeza, era hermoso, mas con esa voz que podría hacer que alguien… Cheren llego te empujo detrás del, haciendo que el otro te perdiera de vista

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en problemas-dijo el enojado, el miro al otro chico quien tenía la vista en ti o algo así –lo siento, si esta tonta le hiso algo amm…

-N- dijo el

N, pensante en ello n, era su nombre, tu zorua te miro y luego miro al chico, soltó una risa, n sonrió a ver esa risa de tu pokemon

-soy Cheren- dijo quien te tenia detrás del –ella es (Tu nombre), venimos de un pueblo mi meta es ser el campeón y completar la Pokédex-

N dejo su sonrisa por una mirada seria

-la Pokédex…- dijo el casi en un tono de odio

Zorua salto de tu hombro, se transformo en un niño pequeño, le dio un punta pi salió corriendo

-(sombre nombre si quieres), vuelve acá- gritaste y saliste corriendo a donde se fue

Podrías reconocer a tu amigo ya que a ningún niño se le notaba una cola esponjada, lo encontraste en una calle alegada del centro pokemon o de alguien, el volvió a su forma normal

-no lo vuelvas hacer- le dijiste

-vaya- dijo una voz –nunca pensé que un pokemon digiera eso-

Te diste vuelta, n, estaba ahí, nada mas él y tu, claro y zorua

-perdón por lo que hiso zorua- dijiste –este él es algo… travieso-

El camino sin decir nada, se inclino a tu cara, te miro por unos momentos, el estiro su mano y pensaste que tocaría a zorua, pero no, la mano paso a tu cara, con la sien de sus dedos acariciaba su mejilla, te sonrojaste ante tal chico, el se acerco mas a ti, tanto que zorua sonrió perverso, él sabía que iba a ocurrir y tu no querías que nada pasara, el acerco tus labios con los de él, calidez extrema, mariposas en el estomago revoloteando… todo eso lo sentiste, el se separo

-interesante perspectiva- dijo el –pronto es algo corto pero sé que nos veremos más seguido-

Miraste a zorua, quien te miraba muy feliz

-no digas nada- le dijiste como su pudieras entender su idioma

A la hora llegaste al Poké centro, la entera te dio la llave y subiste, tenias como 10 llamada perdidas de Cheren, no tomaste atención y te acostaste

"Interesante perspectiva"

Esas palabras te hacían pensar

Era sobre tu perspectiva o la del

En fin te daba igual, un chico lindo te había besado… calidez tanto en su manera en ver como en su labio…

…

_**Oh my glob**_

_**Traigo una buena, después de esta y de una de Jotoh voy a seguirle a unas de las anteriores, así que voten por cual **_

_**Review**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Volví, aquí les traigo otro capítulo… de quien era… etto… pues bueno disfrútenlo porque no me acuerdo de quien era…

Jotho

-gane- gritaste al salir del gimnasio dragón –tengo mi última medalla ahora ir a la liga-

Mucha gente te veía raro, ya que tal vez ese lugar era tranquilo y ver a una chica que gritaba al salir del lugar no era común, caminaste hacia el poke centro, tu equipo era una Espeon que te dio un viejo amigo, un Tyhplosion, una noctowl , un Furret y un togekiss, no tenía el 6 pokemon ya que quiera uno fuerte como tu equipo, el centro pokemon había muchas mujeres mayores de edad hablando con otros entrenadores un poco más grande de edad que tu, dejaste tus pokemon en el mostrador para que la enfermera se hiciera caso, unos chicos estaban hablado, se veían como ratas, no les hiciste caso hasta que mencionaron algo impórtate…

-..Te lo dijo- dijo uno de ellos –si vamos a esa cueva tendremos un pokemon fuerte, el más fuerte para derrotar a aquellos que se lo merecen-

-como el alto elite- dijo el otro –pero también dicen que si entras saldrás machacado, tus pokémons serán heridos como estúpidos al igual que tu-

-no- dijo el otro –el chiste de los pokémons es protegerte y si no lo hacen pues los liberas y capturas nuevos-

Los miraste con ira, tus pokemon eran los primeros que capturaste o que te habían dado, claro habías capturados otros y los usabas, hasta jugabas con ellos, pero todo lo que dijo ese chico, cada palabra, letras era algo que te hacia ganas de matarlo o vomitarle encima

Las ancianas vieron a esos chicos, al parecen todos los escucharon, ellos miraron

-que le importa- dijo uno de ellos

Todos se volvieron a otro lado, tú no les quitabas la mirada

-hey- dijiste – ¿eso crees de los pokémons?-

-si y que- contesto el sujeto

-corazones estúpidos como el tuyo ni se merecen un amigo- dijiste –si así vez a los pokémons ya me imagino cómo ves a los humanos que te rodean-

El chico y el otro se fueron de ahí enojados, no te reclamo ya que tu mirada le daba miedo, una anciana se acerco a ti, volteas, ella tenía el bastón cercas de tu cara

-nombre- dijo ella

-ah mi nombre- dijiste sorprendía –me llamo (tu nombre)-

-oh bello nombre- dijo ella –te diré algo, búscame en la entrada de la cueva, créeme-

Ella se retiro, la miraste como se iba, la enfermera joy regreso con tus pokémons y te los dio, al salir del poke centro viste que era de noche, caminaste y viste a la anciana en la puerta de la cueva, la cueva y el pueblo eran separados por un rio

-ven- dijo la anciana y se metió a la cueva

-oh ok- dijiste al aire –esto es mala espina-agarraste la pokeball –sal togekiss-

Togekiss salió, te abrazo con las alas ya que era demasiado cariñoso y sobre protector ya que así es su naturaleza

-bien amigo- dijiste –ayúdame a pasar a esa entrada-

El miro la cueva, se elevo algo saltaste y te sentaste en él, el voló algo. Llego rápido ya que el rio no era algo grande, bajaste, no lo metiste a la pokeball ya que le temías a la cueva

Entraron, había una especia de escaleras que iban arriba y abajo, unas piedras elevadas, caminaste y oísteis paso, volteaste y nada, solo tú y togekiss, el se acero a tu mas ya que sintió tu temor, siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un lago en la cueva, miraste a los lados

-ahora que- dijiste y viste a togekiss –crees que puedas pasarme hasta allá-

Togekiss sonrió, te sentaste otra vez en él y este se elevo, en el lago había muchas separaciones por las rocas, como un laberinto, había alguno agujeros que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna, con ello el lago se veía bello, recordaste aquella vez con sil… moviste la cabeza, no querías recordarlo ya no lo veías desde semanas, lo extrañabas pero aun así era tu rival

-toge- dijo togekiss

-nada- dijiste –estoy bien, solo recordé algo-

Volviste mirar el lago, era extenso como la cueva, seguiste viendo el reflejo de la luna en el agua, hasta que viste una silueta negra, parecía a alguien navegar en el mar, miraste bien, no podrías verle la cara pero viste que estaba en un feraligatr

-togekiss- le dijiste -puede descender algo para ver eso-

-toge- dijo el feliz

Decenio algo, seguías en las misas

-rayos- dijiste

-ataca con rayo- escuchaste una vos, no podría ser de ese sujeto

-y tu ataca con rayo de hielo- esa voces no era ninguna del quien estaba en el agua

Miraste atrás, un ataque pego a tu pokemon y a ti, primero sentiste algo que se esparcía en tu cuerpo y luego frio, con esos ataque togekiss y tu iban directo para el agua, cerraste los ojos al ver el agua, tu cuerpo se sentía liviano, a tu lado, tu pokemon estaba hundiendo mas en las aguas que solamente la luna podría dar luz, cerraste los ojos, esperado algo mejor…

Unos minutos después

Sentías a alguien aprontando sus manos a tu pecho decía algo pero no lo lograbas escuchar, veías como un borrón, luego sentiste… ¿labios?... ¿era respiración de boca a boca?

Abriste bien pero rete bien los ojos, había una luz cálida, era una fogata, que dejaba ver la cara de tu salvador, reconocerías ese cabello rojo donde sea, era silver

-vamos- dijo el preocupado al separase de ti –despierta-

No hiciste nada, al parecer no veía tus ojos bien abiertos, el se puso con el fuego, al tu lado estaba togekiss, feliz porque él era el único que sabía que estabas despierta, silver te dio la espalda para cuidar el fuego

-maldita sea- dijo el –tengo que hacer algo rápido, no la quiero perder-

En eso sneasel, el pokemon de silver venía con ramas, se las dio a su amo

-que hare- le dijo silver a su pokemon –se que no la soporto pero aun así, no sé que haría si ella, bueno pues tu sabes…-

-sneal- dijo el pokemon

Te sentaste en tu lugar, el pokemon de tu amigo te miro

-no sé que siento por ella- dijo silver –creo que ella pensara que hey estado semanas evitándola cuando no es así, esas mismas semanas la he estado vigilando, ahora el único y maldito día en que no la vigilo la tienen que atacar-

Sneasel te miro y le devolvió la mira a tu rival, el estaba soltando la sopa delante de ti, pusiste tu mano cercas de tu boca

-Cof Cof- tosiste falsamente -¿que me paso?

El te miro rápido, togekiss sonreía mucho y esa misma sonrisa sneasel puso, pero un poco maligna, silver te miro algo enojado

-enserio te pasas- dijo el rápido -¿Qué intentabas hacer?

-etto una anciana me dijo que viniera- dijiste en tu defensa

-oh entonces si alguien te dice que te arrojes desde una montana lo harías- dijo el

-claro que no- dijiste -¿Qué hesite con lo que nos atacaron?-

-que mas- dijo el –ala siguiente no te ganes mas enemigos- señalo un lugar

Miraste, lo que te atacaron resultaron ser eso chicos del poke centro, ellos estaba amarados e incociente

-te pasaste- dijiste

-que importan- dijo el

Tu y el empezaron a pelease, sneasel se puso detrás de su amo y togekiss detrás de ti, ellos intercambiaron miradas, togekiss aleto eso causo que la fogata se apagara, sneasel empujo a silver, tu lo abrazaste muy fuerte, el (aun oscuro) te miraba

-lo siento- dijo él en un suspiro

-no hay problema- dijiste

El paso su mano a tu cara, no tenía el guante, así que lo sentiste cálido, el acariño tu cara con sus dedos, paso la otra al otro lado de tu cara y te atrajo hacia él para darte un beso, pasaste tus manos a su cuello y paso sus manos a tu cintura

Un beso rico, un beso que desearías que estuviera a tu lado siempre, un beso que desearías que fuera eterno

El se separo de ti con una palabra en su boca

-no sé si un te quiero sea suficiente o un te amo exagerado- dijo el –pero lo que si se es que siento algo enrome por ti, tan enorme que te quiero a mi lado-

El volvió sus labios con los tuyos

Una luz los ilumino….

_**Chan, chan, chan**_

_**En que terminara, pues eso se los dejo a su imaginación muajajaja**_

_**En fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

**Vooooooolviiiiiiiiiii**

**Les traigo este capítulo que tenía que ser para hombres pero creo que no hay quienes leen mucho esto así que le sigue a las mujer, pero que malditas suertudas les toca otra vez esa región, ah recuerdo hermosos en el videojuego de esa saga, en fin pueden elegir cual capitulo le sigue, si es n, Bruno, silver o el rival del primer capítulo… y este también jejeje, solo déjenme recordar quién era…mmm…**

Unova (blanco y negro 2)

Ciudad engobe

Edad 8 años

Estabas en una escaleras del parque sentada, traías un vestidos de tirantes con una blusa blanca, mallas blancas que llegaba a tu rodillas pero se bajaban, tus rodillas estabas lastimadas, tenias tierra en la cara

-porque- mascullaste

Una hora antes unos chicos te habían tirado a un charco de lodo, era la más lista en esa clase, sabias muchos de pokemons ya que tus padres viajaban a todos las regiones, tenias a una pequeña Riolu como tu amiga, ella no estaba a tu lado ya que no habías puesto ningún pie en cas

Con tu mano te limpiaste algunas lagrimas, tu habías mudado hace 3 mese pero aun así era la novata y todos te molestaban, querías que volviera eso tiempo en que viajabas, pero ahora tenias que conformarte con estar en un solo lugar, hasta cierta edad en que te dejaban salir a un viaje tu sola, pero para ello tenias que esperar mucho

En eso apareció una Riolu, ella te vio y te abrazo rápido

-nadie- dijiste, ese nombre le habías puesto –como me encontraste-

Ella rio, claro que era obvia la respuesta, ella se puso a tu lado y te miro bien

-no es nada- dijiste –solo me caí-

Ella te miro bien, unos gritos aparecieron, eran los chicos que te habían golpeado, ellos iban corriendo estaban más lastimados que tu, un chico apareció, parece tener tu misma edad pero no, tenía una sudadera amarilla, unos pantalones negros y un cabello azul muy alborotado, el venia caminando como si nada, tenía muchas heridas, tu lo miraste bien, el freno y te miro, no hiso nada, no puso una sonrisa, o mueca de tristeza, solo estaba serio, para ser alguien de tu edad, era raro…

Y desde ese día, chicos que te molestaban dejaban de molestarte, no sabias quien era tu salvador, o porque hacia eso…

Hasta que un día cuando tenías 12 de edad, unos chicos te estaban siguiendo a tu casa para molestarte, ellos tenían rocas, al dar en una esquina otros chicos aparecieron con rocas

-oh no- dijiste

-oh si- dijo uno de ellos

Todos arrogaron las piedras hacia ti, corriste para que algunas no te dieran, pero al correr ellos te siguieren, te alegabas mas de casa y eso si era un problema grande, corriste hasta llegar al parque, bajaste las escaleras, esos chicos aun te seguía, uno arrojo una piedra con la cual tropezaste, la caída se sentía genial con algo de vértigo, todo esos niños dejaron de burlase, tal vez esto era bueno, caer y ya no volver a que ellos te molestara, una salida fácil, pero la mejor, cerraste los ojos… esperando algo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los abriste, estabas en una cama improvisada con dos chamaras, tres cobijas y una almohada, se sentaste, estabas en una casa del árbol, solo estaba esa cama improvisada y dos peluches

-etto- dijiste -¿Dónde estoy?-

Un chico de cabello azul alborotado, una camisa negra, una chamara roja, un pantalón rojo y tennis rojos apareció con un vibraba y un Growlithe a su lado, el trai bayas, su vibraba tria una toalla y un balde de agua, el Growlithe tria otra cubeta pero de algo

-gracias chicos- dijo él y te miro –oh despertaste-

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaste temerosa -¿Qué hago aquí?-

-en primera soy Hugh, en segunda eres estúpida- contesto el

El les quito las cosas a sus pokemons, el puso la toalla en la cubeta de agua, la exprimió y le la arrojo a la cara

-hey- gritaste

-solo límpiate donde estas lastimada- dijo él y se puso a mezclar las bayas con la otra cubeta, el la estiro y la levanto –Growlithe lanzallamas-

El pokemon hiso caso a su amo y la uso en la cubeta, algo hervía de ella, te limpiaste y le diste la toalla

-gracias-dijiste –me tengo que ir-

-no- dijo el –quédate a comer-

El saco dos platos, de la cubeta sirvió algo que olía rico, te dio uno a ti

-toma- dijo el sin mirarte

Lo tomaste, agarraste el plato con tus dos manos y el puso las suyas arriba de las tuyas, era cálido, tal vez era el plato, lo miraste, por primera vez le veías una sonrisa a ese niño…

Abriste lo ojos de sopetón, te levantaste sobre exaltada de la cama, era de noche, viste el cuarto, era parecido a al cuarto de…, era el cuarto de tu amigo, te viste con la poca luz que había, enfrente de la cama había un espejo, tenias 16 años, tu edad de ahora (creo)

-soy yo- dijiste –era un sueño-

Te caíste en la cama nuevamente, tenias tus manos en tus ojos, te diste la vuelta y miraste la hora eran las 3 de la mañana, una mano paso a tu cintura atrayéndote a alguien, miraste sonrojada y sorprendida, era Hugh, el Hugh de 18 años el cual conocías desde los 8 tal vez, amigo y rival de infancia

El abrió los ojos y como tu se sorprendió, el se levanto rápido

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto casi en un grito

-recuerdo que cuidaba a tu hermana se durmió y entre aquí pensado que era el cuarto de invitados- contestaste con el mismo tono

-estás loca- dijo el

Suspiro muy hondo y se calmo, te dio la espalda

-lo siento- dijo el

-no hay problema- dijiste

El te miro nuevamente, se acostó encima de las cobijas y te miro, esos ojos, te gustaban que te vieran

-será una noche muy larga- dijo el

-si- dijiste -¿Por qué?-

-por esto- dijo el

El de un momento para otro se puso encima de ti, tú estabas sonrojada y nerviosa, el tenia un semblante sombrío, te dio un beso en la boca por varios minutos, paso su mano a tu cintura, de que algún modo había paso la cobija, de tu labios se paso a...

**Chan chan, no le seguiré a esta parte me entendieron, en les daré un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, la región será nada menos que Sinoh con alguien muy hermoso, como dije espero que les guste este capítulo y también voten por el cual quieran que le siga **

**También para aquellos que siguen la historia del equipo friki, no subiere capítulos de esa historia hasta nuevo aviso, ando ocupada con los útiles escolares ya que el próximo lunes entro, en mi pagina o en firma tal vez suba un adelanto de la historia**

**Gracias por leer mis historias**

_**Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

_**SE QUE LES DIJE QUE ERA SINOH PERO LE SEGUIRE A LA REGUION DE HOEN, PERDÓN POR LA TARDAZNA PERO TENGO QUE CONCENTRARME EN LA ESCUELA… BUENO COMENZEMOS ESTE CAPITULO CON… OH PUTISIMA MADRE PORQUE SIEMPRE SE ME TIENE QUE OLVIDAR… BUENO YA EMPIEZE EL JODIDO CAPITULO….**_

Hoen

Ciudad Arrecipolis

Ya tenías todas las medallas (¿si son ocho o son siete?), al tener las medallas tenías el derecho de ir a la liga, pero antes de ir a la liga tenías que asistir a una fiesta de disfraces en Arrecipolis organizada por el mismo consejo de la liga, alana te estaba ayudando con tu disfraz, a pesar que le habías ganas ella se había vuelto tu mejor amiga, ella te había traído un vestido tanto para ti como para tu nueva amiga, una Pikachu, tu equipo era un Mightyena, blaziken, umbreon, Milotic y una flygon. Alana se había disfrazado de una reina de la edad media.

-¿y cómo me veo?- pregunto ella

-como siempre- contestaste mientras te peinabas

-hay niña- dijo ella –pero me veo elegante

-si- dijo ella

Ella se te quedo mirando, tu solo sonreíste, ella saco el disfraz que te ibas a poner y te lo arrojo a la cara.

-vamos- dijo ella –solo falta 30 minutos-

-alana, empezó hace media hora- dijiste –no sé porque quieres llegar una hora tarde.

-chica- dijo ella –entre más te hagas la difícil mejor.

-pero eso no va para que llegamos tarde- le contestaste

Ella te miro furiosa.

-solo ponte el puto vestido- te dijo ella.

Media hora después más algunos consejos de alana

Llegan, entraron a la fiesta, había gran variedad de disfraces, desde gente vestida de podemos hasta algo extraordinario. Alana te dio un vestido de una aristócrata mujer, era azul y también resultaba que ese vestido también los traía tu Pikachu así que ustedes fueron las más vistas en la fiesta. Todos bailaban, alana no se te separaba porque un seguía dándote consejos.

-y entonces harás eso- dijo finalmente y te miro –comprendiste (insertar nombre)

-si- dijiste sin ganas

-bien porque no quiero- entonces llego tu salvación, Wallace interrumpió la charla de alana mientras estiraba su mano.

El venia vestido como siempre, pero trae la capa del campeón. El las miro con una sonrisa.

-oh, alana- dijo el –que bello vestido, vamos a bailar.

Entonces él se llevó a alana a la pista. Suspiraste profundamente y agarraste a tu Pikachu en los brazos y te dirigiste a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la salida tu Pikachu salto y se fue corriendo de nuevo al centro, tú la miraste y fuiste tras ella después de haberte quitado los tacones, al llegar al centro, viste que tu Pikachu bailaba con otro Pikachu vestido con ropa de pirata, ellos bailaban tan lindo que los demás dejaron de bailar para verlos, viste los ojos de ambos, se habían enamoraron.

-ha niña- dijiste y te acomodaste el antifaz.

-te veo en el jardín- te susurro una voz.

Miraste a los lados, viste como un chico se iba directo al jardín, el Pikachu macho agarro de la mano a tu Pikachu y ambos salieron al jardín, fuiste tras ella. Al llegar a l jardín viste algo hermoso, todo tipo de flores se encontraba ahí, pero eso no era lo hermoso, lo bello es que había unos pokemon que bailaban el compa de la música. Cada paso era algo hermoso. Sonreíste…

-si viniste- dijo esa voz que te había susurrado hace un momento

Volteaste para ver a un chico más alto que vestido como pirata como el Pikachu macho que bailo con tu Pikachu, su cabello era gris y esos ojos tú ya los habías visto pero no recordaban donde. El estiro su mano.

-bailemos aquí- dijo el

Tímidamente tu estiraste la tuya, cuando su mano y tu mano se juntaron sentiste algo caliente y familiar. Él puso su mano en tu cintura y con la otra agarro tu mano, mientras que tu habías puesto tu mano en su hombro y con la otra la pusiste donde tenía la otra mano estirada, bailaron mucho, tanto que tu no querías que se acabara pero él se tenía que cansar.

Ambos se sentaron, él no te quitaba la mirada, esa mirada te volvía loca por dentro.

-bailas mejor ahora que la última vez- dijo el

-hey- dijiste y luego captaste la idea -¿bruno?

El solo sonrió, se empezó a cercar a ti, estiro sus manos y te quito el antifaz. Él sonrió más al ver tu cara sin esa cosa. Cerraste los ojos cuando sentiste sus labios cercas de los tuyos, un beso hermoso acompañado de una música hermosa y de un jardín hermoso, el los separo, cuando tú los habías abierto él se había ido…

Tocaste tu labio… aun sentías sus labios… espera… sabes quién es… abres los ojos como platos y te sonrojas a un extremo que hasta gritas su nombre…

-¡STEVEN!- esperabas que el volviera…

Y solo viste a bruno con su ropa de entrenador, él te veía. Tú te sorprendiste. Él se acercó algo triste a ti, el Pikachu con quien había bailado tu Pikachu se puso en su hombro.

-llegue tarde- dijo el cabiz bajo y se fue…

Miraste confundida como se iba tu gran amigo… y luego recordaste el beso… eso te ocasiono más con función…

Bou, si ya sé que no fue un gran capitulo pero ténganme paciencia porque me ando hartando con esto, en fin, creo que hare otra historia de pokemon que ahí si quien sabe si sea sol capítulos, eso depende… bueno felices fiestas…

Yuki-san (koto21)


End file.
